


Tejha Larel

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: After escaping from Jabba's Palace, Han and Leia time a moment to breathe.





	Tejha Larel

Cassian scanned the horizon from the dock of the loading bay. Jyn came up to him and placed her hand soothingly on his back. “They’ll be here,” she assured him. “Don’t worry.”

In a second they heard the rumble of a hyperdrive and, out of nowhere, the Millenum Falcon appeared, fresh from hyperspace. “There they are,” Cassian exhaled; as a captain in the Rebel Alliance, he was all to used to looking for ships that never landed and waiting for friends who never returned.  

Jyn slapped his arm playfully. “Told ya,” she teased. “You got the two toughest people in the Alliance on that thing – there’s no way they weren’t coming back.”

Cassian smiled and kissed her forehead without taking his eyes of the Falcon, which was now preparing to land. “I still say that thing is a bucket of bolts,” he muttered. Jyn elbowed him – not playfully this time – and straightened his spine to welcome their friends.

 The Falcon’s door opened, and the golden protocol droid spilled out first, accompanied by Chewbacca. “Rough flight?” Jyn asked offhandedly. The Wookiee grunted and headed toward the ‘fresher with the droid hot on his heals.

Han appeared at the top of the boarding ramp and extended his arm to Leia, who took it and sidled close to his side. He whispered something to her, then pressed a kiss to her temple. They walked down gingerly. At first, Cassian assumed it was because of Han’s recent bout of carbonite sickness, but as they got closer it became clear that it was Leia who was hurt. She walked slowly, leaning on Han for support.

Jyn wasted no time in walking straight up to the pair. “Captian Solo…” she began, extending her hand for a formal greeting. Han pulled her into a hug, and Leia followed suit. Cassian joined them, and the four of them stood there for a moment to catch their breath. 

Unsurprisingly, Leia broke the silence. “What do you need us to do, Captain Erso?”

“The best thing to do is to go back to your quarters and get some sleep,” Jyn said, crossing her arms. “Especially after what you two have been through. We’ll brief everyone in the morning.”

Han shrugged. “I feel fine, my eyesight’s back, but I just might take you up on that.” 

 Leia nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything. Cassian was surprised - usually, the Princess never missed a chance to talk; she was also notoriously difficult to get to rest. “You ok?” he asked. 

 “Yeah, ‘m fine, I’m just tired - I’ll three guesses why.”

 Cassian smiled - _that_ was the Leia Organa he knew and loved. “Gotcha. We have extra beds in the male and female officer quarters; Jyn can show you, Leia.” He turned to Han. “Captain Solo…”

“I’ll sleep on the Falcon tonight,” Han interrupted. “All my stuff’s there, and I don’t wanna be in the officer bunk with your snoring, Andor.”

 Cassian’s expression seemed dower, but his eyes were amused. “That’s fine, can’t come between a man and his ship.” He caught Jyn’s eye; she was snickering and winked at him as she led Leia down the corridor to the officer quarters. 

***

Han sighed as he stepped out of the ‘fresher and pulled a towel around his waist. He let out a sigh as he looked at his bunk when he realized Leia wouldn’t be there. He hadn’t slept without her since their escape from Jabba’s Palace; he wasn’t sure if he could sleep without her tiny body curled up next to his, her eyelashes tickling his chest as she fell asleep. With a smirk, he pulled his pants on and inhaled deeply, savoring the trace of her scent that still hung in the air. Everything was so serene that he jumped when he heard Leia at the door.  

“You don’t have to knock, sweetheart,” he said with a smile.

She didn’t say anything, but responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes to make it. With a deep breath she inhaled his scent and felt her heartrate drop.

Han noticed the anxiety in her body, too, and pulled back a little to look at her. “What’s up, beautiful?” he asked, trying to play it cool.

Leia shrugged. “I can’t sleep,” she muttered.

“Miss me?” Han grinned, partly to seem suave and partly because he couldn’t help himself.

“A little…” she teased. “Those officer’s quarters aren’t as comfy as Jyn made them sound.” She snuggled her face into his chest, and Han felt her tense again.

“You ok?” he asked gently, touching her arm.

She looked up at him and pouted, half playfully and half seriously. “That hurts.”

Han looked down at her, his eyes full of love and concern. “Lemme see,” he said gently, leading her over to the bunk and sitting her down.

Leia sighed and removed her poncho, revealing a bruise on her left arm; a shackle had been there and, even though she freed herself, it had left its mark. “It’s not getting any better,” she muttered as Han reached for the salve on the bedside table. 

“Easy, sweetheart, easy,” he cooed as he rubbed the lotion into her skin. “The med center droid said it gets worse before it gets better, remember?” He knew she was glaring at him without even looking up, so he finished quickly and kissed the bruise softly. He knew “it” wasn’t just the bruise, it was everything, the humiliation and the trauma of what happened to her at Jabba’s Palace made his blood boil and his heart almost break. He kissed her forehead, trying to soothe more than just the bruise on her arm. “How’s that?”

 She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. “It’s better, thanks…”

He grinned back at her. “Is that why you came in here?”

“Kind of…” She shrugged, and scooted back so her whole body was on the bunk. “I can’t sleep without you,” she admitted, almost blushing.

“That makes two of us, beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around her, taking care not to touch her bandaged arm, and laid them both on the bed. She was snuggled against his bare chest before their heads hit the pillow, and her entire body relaxed as he wrapped his large body around her tiny one. “You good, sweetheart? You cozy?”

“Yeah,” she yawned, cuddling closer. He smiled and pulled the blanket over her. “I’m sorry if I spoiled your plans for sleeping alone and sprawling out on this enormous bed.”

He chuckled. “I’ll live.” He lifted his head and watched her lie in his arms, wide-eyed and anxious. “Rest, Leia,” he soothed as he stroked her hair. “I’m right here, I got you.” Slowly she relaxed; her eyelids grew heavy and her eyelashes tickled his chest the way they had so many night before. “Tejha Larel, Leia,” he whispered.

Leia smiled as she drifted off. Those were the only two words she knew in Correlisi: “Tejha Larel” – “My undying love”.


End file.
